tierlexikonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aedes vexans
Info: Aedes vexans, auch unter dem Synonym Aedimorphus vexans und unter der Bezeichnung Rheinschnake bekannt, zählt innerhalb der Familie der Stechmücken (Culicidae) zur Gattung Aedes. Aussehen und Maße: Aedes vexans erreicht eine Körperlänge von etwa 6,0 bis 7,0 Millimeter. :Weibchen: Der Stechrüssel ist dunkel geschuppt und leicht mit hellbraunen Schuppen gesprenkelt. Die Palpen sind klein und dunkel getönt und das vierte Segment ist an der Basis und an der Spitze mit ein paar weißen Schuppen besetzt. Der Hinterkopf ist mit schmalen blass-gelben bis gold-braunen Schuppen versehen und im mittleren Bereich zeigen sich dunkel und blass getönte gegabelte Schuppen. Seitlich befinden sich breite weißliche oder blass-gelbe Schuppen und kleine submediane dunkel geschuppte Flecken in der Nähe der Augen auf beiden Seiten. Die Tori (wulstartig geformtes Gebilde) sind hellbraun oder dunkelbraun und mit ein paar grau-weißen Schuppen dorsal und auf der Innenfläche besetzt. Das Integument (Decke, Hülle, äußere Haut) vom Scutum (Halsschild) ist mit schmalen gold-braunen Schuppen bekleidet. Die vorderen und posterolateralen Ränder des Halsschildes wirken etwas heller. Posterior ist der Halsschild mit gebogenen goldbraunen Schuppen besetzt. Das Scutellum (Rückenschildchen) ist mit schmalen goldenen Schuppen bekleidet und auf den Lappen zeigen sich hellbraune Härchen. Die Pleura ist mit eher kleinen deutlichen Flecken von breiten, flachen grau-weißen Schuppen bedeckt. Die Schuppen auf dem Sternopleuron erreichen etwa auf halbem Weg den vorderen Winkel und werden durch einen Fleck im oberen Teil der Schuppen getrennt. Im Hypostigial-Flecken fehlen auf den Schuppen. Untere mesepimerale Borsten Fehlen. Im mittleren Bereich des Abdomens zeigen sich auf dem ersten Tergit dunkle und helle Schuppen gemischt. Die Tergiten II bis VI sind dunkel geschuppt und sind jeweils mit einer auffälligen basalen weißen Binde und einem basolateralen weißen Fleck versehen. Im apikalen Bereich der letzten drei Tergiten zeigen sich weiße Schuppen. Der Bauch ist weiß geschuppt und jedes Segment ist mit einer dunklen Schuppe besetzt und oft zeigt sich noch ein V-förmiger Fleck vorn an der Basis. Die Femora sind dunkel und mit vereinzelten hellen Schuppen bekleidet. Die hintere Fläche ist blass gefärbt. Die Flecken an den Knie sind ebenfalls blass getönt. Die Tibiae erscheinen dunkel und auf der Rückseite sind sie heller gefärbt. Die hinteren Tarsen sind ebenfalls dunkel und auf allen Segmenten zeigen sich schmale baslae weiße Ringe. Die vorderen und mittleren Tarsen sind ähnlich gezeichnet, aber die weißen Ringe sind auf den Segmenten 4 und 5 stark reduziert oder gar nicht vorhanden. Die Flügellänge beim Weibchen beträgt 3,5 bis 4,0 Millimeter und die Schuppen auf den Flügeln sind schmal und von einer dunklen Färbung. Männchen: Die Färbung des Männchens ähnelt sehr dem Weibchen. Die Lappen der neunten Rückplatte (Tergit) sind undeutlich, nur leicht erhöht und weit auseinander liegend, von denen jede ein paar schwache Borsten aufweist. Der zehnte Sternit ist leicht sklerotisiert. Phallosome klein, nahe der Basis eng anliegend, breiter als die apikale Hälfte und bestehend aus zwei stark sklerotisierten Platten mit starken apikalen Zähnchen. Der Claspetten-Stamm (männlicher Genital-Apparat) ist dick, behaart, apikal abgerundet und mit vielen schmalen gebogenen Borsten besetzt. Der Claspetten-Faden fehlt. Basistyle mit Schuppen und langen Haaren sowie mit langen Borsten am inneren vorderen Rand versehen. Die basalen und apikalen Lappen fehlen. Dististyle breit, abgeflacht, etwa zwei Drittel so lang wie die Basistyle, wobei sich an der Spitze kleine stumpfe Borsten befinden. Lebensweise: Die immaturen Stadien kommen in einer Vielzahl von kleinen natürlichen und künstlichen Bereichen vor. Die Eier sind gegen Austrocknung resistent. Eine kontinuierliche Reproduktion findet in den tropischen und subtropischen Gebieten das ganze Jahr über statt. In gemäßigten Klimazonen, wie Europa, wo ebenfalls Populationen dieser Art zu finden sind, gibt es eine embryonale Diapause, indem sie im Ei-Stadium überwintern. Mehrere Generationen können pro Jahr auftreten. Adulte Weibchen saugen nicht nur das Blut des Menschen, sondern können sich auch vom Blut verschidener Tiere ernähren. Dabei ist sie für die Übertragung einer Vielzahl von Arboviren verantwortlich. Um sich vom Blut der Menschen zu ernähren, sucht das adulte Weibchen während der Dämmerung und der Nacht die Wohnungen auf. Das Weibchen kann aber auch tagsüber außerhalb der Häuser in schattigen Bereichen Menschen stechen. Die Erwachsenen sind dafür bekannt, lange Strecken zu ihren Brutstätten zurückzulegen. Unterarten: *''Aedes vexans vexans'' - (Meigen, 1830) - weltweit *''Aedes vexans arabiensis'' - Patton, 1905 - West-Nil, Senegal *''Aedes vexans nipponii'' - W. J. Lee, 1986 - Korea Verbreitung: Aedes vexans ist in den meisten Teilen der Paläarktis, Nearktis und im Asiatischen Raum weit verbreitet. Ferner kommt die Art im südlichen Kanada und in den meisten Gebieten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika vor. Dazu zählen unter anderem Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas, Kalifornien, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, District of Columbia, Florida und Georgia, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, Wyoming. Zu Kanada zählen Alberta, British Columbia, Manitoba, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Ontario, Prince Edward Island, Quebec, Saskatchewan, Yukon. Im äußersten Süden tritt Aedes vexans weniger häufig auf. Ernährung: Das adulte Weibchen ernährt sich hauptsächlich vom Blut verschiedener Tiere und vom Blut der Menschen und ist somit ein Überträger zahlreicher Arboviren. Dabei sucht sie die menschlichen Behausungen in der Abenddämmerung und in der Nacht auf. Das Weibchen kann aber auch tagsüber in schattigen Bereichen seine Nahrung aufnehmen. Nach dem Blutsaugen schwillt der normalerweise schlanke Hinterleib des Weibchens an und färbt sich rot. Die Männchen ernähren sich ausschließlich von Pflanzennektar und von Pflanzensäften. Fortplanzung: Zur Paarung findet sich ein Paar in einem Schwarm anhand eines bestimmten Sinnesorganes, welches den tieferen Flugton eines Weibchens um 350 Hertz wahrnimmt. Nach der Paarung werden Proteine für die Bildung und Reifung der Eier benötigt, die nur über das Blut von Säugetieren (Mammalia) zu erhalten sind. Die 200 bis 400 Eier eines Weibchens werden in Form kleiner Schiffchen auf der Wasseroberfläche einer Pfütze, eines Teiches, einer Regentonne, eines Sees oder auf einem anderen stillen Gewässer abgelegt. Die etwa einen Zentimeter messenden Larven schlüpfen kurz darauf aus den Eiern, sie atmen über ein Atemrohr, was über die Wasseroberfläche gehalten wird und Luft in die Tracheen leitet. Die Larven haben einen langen Hinterleib (Abdomen), massigen Brustkorb (Thorax) und kleinen Kopf (Caput). Bei Gefahr flüchten sie schnell tief in das Brutgewässer, sofern es eine entsprechende Tiefe bietet, um sich sehr bald schon wieder mit kräftigen Hinterleibsschlägen an die Wasseroberfläche zu arbeiten. Ihre Nahrung, bestehend aus Algen, strudeln sie mit Hilfe der Borsten ihrer Mundwerkzeuge herbei. Im Laufe der Zeit wachsen die Larven, die Haut aus Chitin ist nicht fähig zu wachsen und wird regelmäßig abgestreift und durch einen zum Zeitpunkt des Abstreifens bereits bestehenden neuen Chitinpanzer ersetzt. Insgesamt häutet sich eine Larve vier mal, dann verpuppt sie sich. Die Puppen atmen durch zwei Atemhörner und können sich ebenfalls auf und ab sowie hin und her fortbewegen, jedoch keine Nahrung mehr aufnehmen. Die Puppe ist von einer speziellen Hülle umgeben. Unter dieser entwickeln sich die Flügel, Beine und die Geschlechtsorgane, außerdem wird die Körperform und Färbung verändert und die Mundwerkzeuge werden entsprechend umgewandelt. Nach wenigen Tagen ist die Umwandlung in der Puppe abgeschlossen und verläßt nach dem Befreien aus der Puppenhülle das Wasser als voll entwickelte Stechmücke. thumb|left|150px Kategorie:Island Kategorie:Norwegen Kategorie:Schweden Kategorie:Finnland Kategorie:Russland Kategorie:Estland Kategorie:Lettland Kategorie:Litauen Kategorie:Weißrussland Kategorie:Polen Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Ungarn Kategorie:Slowakei Kategorie:Slowenien Kategorie:Kroatien Kategorie:Bosnien und Herzegowina Kategorie:Albanien Kategorie:Kosovo Kategorie:Serbien Kategorie:Montenegro Kategorie:Ukraine Kategorie:Moldawien Kategorie:Bulgarien Kategorie:Rumänien Kategorie:Griechenland Kategorie:Italien Kategorie:San Marino Kategorie:Malta Kategorie:Vatikanstadt Kategorie:Liechtenstein Kategorie:Schweiz Kategorie:Österreich Kategorie:Belgien Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Luxemburg Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Andorra Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Portugal Kategorie:England Kategorie:Schottland Kategorie:Wales Kategorie:Nordirland Kategorie:Irland Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Dänemark Kategorie:Mazedonien Kategorie:Türkei Kategorie:Georgien Kategorie:Aserbaidschan Kategorie:Kasachstan Kategorie:Mongolei Kategorie:China Kategorie:Japan Kategorie:Nordkorea Kategorie:Südkorea Kategorie:Usbekistan Kategorie:Turkmenistan Kategorie:Tadschikistan Kategorie:Kirgisistan Kategorie:Afghanistan Kategorie:Pakistan Kategorie:Iran Kategorie:Syrien Kategorie:Irak Kategorie:Jordanien Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Libanon Kategorie:Saudi-Arabien Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Nepal Kategorie:Bhutan Kategorie:Taiwan Kategorie:Myanmar Kategorie:West-Sahara Kategorie:Marokko Kategorie:Algerien Kategorie:Tunesien Kategorie:Libyen Kategorie:Ägypten Kategorie:Mauretanien Kategorie:Mali Kategorie:Niger Kategorie:Tschad Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Mexiko Kategorie:Armenien